


gift-wrapped

by PeppyBismilk



Series: Casphardt Kinkmeme Fills [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, But just a little, Cock Warming, Lazy Top Linhardt von Hevring, M/M, Post-Canon, Power Bottom Caspar von Bergliez, Prompt Fill, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk
Summary: Caspar takes a ride for his birthday.Kinkmeme fill for power bottom Caspar.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: Casphardt Kinkmeme Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009218
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	gift-wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this kinkmeme prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=1836360): _What it says on the tin: lazy top Linhardt with powerbottom Caspar_
> 
> !!! Everyone, please look at [elefxxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefxxk)’s [amazing art](https://twitter.com/elefxxk/status/1278784372569759753?s=21) of Caspar riding Linhardt! Thanks so much for your wonderful prompt and for bringing the scene to life. Everyone check out all her wonderful art! ❤️

“Happy birthday, Caspar.” 

Caspar opens his eyes to find Linhardt above him, a drowsy smile on his face. One hand is enough to count the number of times Linhardt has woken up before him, but delight wins over confusion.

“Thanks!” Caspar grins. “Do you have some big surprise for me?”

Linhardt draws back and tucks his hair behind his ears. “It wouldn’t be much of a suprise if I told you, now would it?”

Shrugging, Caspar sits up and yawns. He’s stretching when a freshly steamed sweet bun lands in his lap. It’s hot, and he yelps. 

“You were supposed to catch that,” says Linhardt. “I guess you really do need to train.”

That knocks the last of the sleep out of Caspar’s head. “You’re going to train with me?” 

“Yes,” says Linhardt. “Now eat up. You’ll need your strength.”

Linhardt’s already wearing his robes, and he’s most of the way through his own sweet bun—he’s actually serious about this! Heart pounding and fingers tingling, Caspar shovels down his bun (ignoring Linhardt’s reminders to  _ chew, Caspar _ ) and throws on his armor. 

They head out to the field near their cottage, Caspar practically skipping the whole way. It’s already the best birthday ever because Linhardt never wants to train. Most days he doesn’t even wake up until lunchtime. 

All morning, they trade blows, deflecting each other’s blows. It’s always one-sided combat; Linhardt can’t land a hit in hand-to-hand (despite his height advantage) and Caspar can’t touch him when he’s defending with magic, but they keep each other on their toes. 

But when Caspar deflects a fire spell and turns back to find Linhardt panting, he calls it. Caspar could go another thousand rounds, but he says, “It’s my birthday so I say we’re done.” 

Linhardt looks endlessly grateful, and they head back home hand in hand. It’s not just the workout that invigorates Caspar, it’s that Linhardt went to the trouble of sparring with him at all. 

“I really liked your present,” says Caspar as Linhardt disrobes and collapses on the bed. Caspar removes his own armor (just the light stuff today) piece by piece, expecting to find Linhardt sleeping by the time he’s finished.

Linhardt is not asleep.

Linhardt is blinking up at him from the bed, eyes low and hands folded neatly in his lap. His completely naked lap.

No matter how many times Caspar sees him naked it always does things to his stomach. Linhardt’s hips are so narrow and delicate, and his belly has this soft curve from all the sweets he eats. He’s living the life he wants now—no war, no blood, and it suits him. 

“Da…” Caspar can’t even remember what he was going to say. All that comes out is mumbled nonsense, and Linhardt smiles. 

“For your next birthday treat, I was thinking you could have your way with me,” Linhardt says, unfolding his hands and propping himself up on one arm, like he’s too lazy to stay upright.

“Aren’t you tired?” Caspar manages to ask once he’s picked his jaw up off the floor. 

Linhardt doesn’t even try to cover his yawn. “Is that a serious question? We don’t have to if you don’t want to, but—”

“I want to!” Caspar shouts. Instantly, he’s shimmying out of his underclothes and scrambling onto the bed, Linhardt chuckling all the while.

“I considered putting a ribbon on my cock but that seemed like too much work,” says Linhardt. His bare cock is, much like Linhardt himself, flaccid.

“Don’t worry about a thing,” says Caspar. “I’ll wrap you up nice and tight.” 

Smiling as bright as the summer sun, Linhardt leans back in their bed, and he’s the perfect present just the way he is. He’s gorgeous, evergreen hair fanned over the pillow, eyes closed even though he isn’t asleep—Caspar can tell the difference. Caspar comes closer to place his hands on Linhardt’s thighs, spreading his fingers over the smooth flesh.

It gets him a pleasant little hum from Linhardt, so Caspar keeps going, running his hands up Linhardt’s legs to his hips, his waist. It still amazes Caspar how little body hair Linhardt has. He’s not patient enough to rub Linhardt all day, but it’s a good start. 

Caspar runs his hands back down, fingers twitching as they pass through the wisps of hair on Linhardt’s stomach, lower still through the small, coarse patch between his legs. His soft cock awaits, and Caspar burns with need, the need to bring it to life. 

He’s wasted enough time, so he bends down and takes the whole thing into his mouth. Linhardt barely moans, just a soft  _ ah,  _ but his cock stretches and twitches as Caspar pulls it deeper, blood rushing to fill it.

To anyone else, it might look Linhardt’s the one getting special treatment, but Caspar’s already hard, not to mention squirming so much he has to be careful not to use his teeth while he’s sucking his way up and down Linhardt’s shaft. 

“That’s nice, Caspar,” Linhardt sighs, sinking deeper into the mattress and letting his legs go limp. It’s a challenge—get him even more relaxed, and Caspar reaches for his balls, rubs the skin beneath them, between them, every twitch of Linhardt’s cock in his mouth winding him tighter.

“I’m quite hard.” Linhardt mentions it as casually as the weather. “Why don’t you open yourself up?” 

Caspar pops off his cock and slurps at his own fingers. “Don’t fall asleep on me,” he says, and Linhardt nods.

The warning isn’t necessary. Linhardt watches, rapt, as Caspar shoves one spit-soaked finger past his rim. It’s good, familiar—Linhardt sometimes does it for him, but Caspar never minds doing things himself, and once his ass remembers the stretch, he pushes in deeper. Linhardt’s pupils flare as Caspar’s finger vanishes, and a bead of precome pulses out of Linhardt’s cock.

That’s all the encouragement Caspar needs. He kicks into high gear, fucking himself faster on one finger, then rougher on two. It’s all he needs—Linhardt’s cock is long and lean like the rest of him, and Caspar would rather feel that last stretch from Linhardt than from his own fingers. 

“You’re doing beautifully, Caspar,” says Linhardt. “I’m tired just watching you.” 

“You haven’t seen anything yet!” Caspar can’t take it anymore—he needs Linhardt’s cock in him. He yanks his fingers free and gropes for the oil beside the bed to pour it on Linhardt. Now all he has to do is decide on a position. Linhardt’s basically a starfish on the bed so Caspar could face him, or turn around and face the other way, or he could try to coax Linhardt to sit or stand—

“You’re thinking too hard…” says Linhardt through a yawn.

Definitely no coaxing. 

Caspar rises to his knees and presses his hand once more to Linhardt’s stomach. “Relax,” he says with a smirk. 

Linhardt meets his gaze through half-lidded eyes and Caspar hovers just above Linhardt’s cock. Slowly, he sinks onto the tip, relaxing to ease that first pull. It’s a snug fit, just like Caspar wanted, and once the head’s in, he squeezes his ass tighter. Linhardt gasps likes he’s choking on air and that right there is the best birthday present Caspar could ask for. 

Still squeezing, he pushes lower, and Linhardt rolls his head back. Clenching like this forces Caspar to go slow lest he actually hurt himself, and he savors it: the way his body stretches around Linhardt all the way down until their bodies meet. 

“Well?” The subtlest hitch of breath is the only indication that Linhardt even notices Caspar on his cock, and Caspar flexes and relaxes his ass once more to hear it again. Harsher, Linhardt says, “Go wild.” 

That’s what Caspar does best. He’s got strong knees, and he uses them, propelling himself up and slamming back down to get that pressure he craves. _ Start hard, stay hard _ is his motto, and if Caspar’s built to go wild, Linhardt’s built to take it. He’s stronger than he looks—one of the many things Caspar loves about him—and he barely reacts when Caspar’s hips ram his own.

It just means Caspar needs to try harder. He grabs the headboard and thrusts faster, shorter strokes that grind Linhardt’s cock into him, and he knows it’s good for Linhardt too when his head lolls this way and that atop the pillow.

Caspar grins and props himself up on his feet to pound his ass even harder, and Linhardt gasps again, mouth hanging open as the bed shakes beneath them. He lifts one hand off the bed— _ whoa _ —and rests it on Caspar’s thigh. 

He might as well have jerked Caspar’s cock, because usually he doesn’t even move.

“Don’t strain yourself,” Caspar teases through his teeth. Linhardt just moans, efforts clearly maxed out, but it’s not enough to get Caspar off.

Caspar could just grab his own cock, but the way it bounces from his stomach to Linhardt’s is so good, and if he could just get a little cooperation…

“Lift your hips,” Caspar urges, not letting up on his relentless pace.

“Do I have to?” It comes out punctuated with rough breaths, but Linhardt is still groaning. 

“It’s my birthday.” 

Those are the magic words. Linhardt sighs and raises his ass. It doesn’t take much. The angle changes, and suddenly Caspar can hear the color of Linhardt’s hair. He zeroes in on that spot and rides it fast and hard, heat and pressure rushing every part of his body. He’s crying out, strange noises that he wouldn’t understand even if he could hear them. Everything else—even Linhardt—escapes his mind as he fucks himself higher and tighter and more, more,  _ more _ until it all snaps. The bed. His voice. His body. Linhardt.

Like a slingshot went off inside him, pleasure barrels through his every nerve, come shooting from his cock and spraying in all different directions as Caspar tries to ride his orgasm to the end. Somewhere in the distance, Linhardt’s moaning his name and Caspar slows his pace. Linhardt can take a lot, but he’s still Linhardt, and he’s bound to be exhausted. It must be the pre-sex training, but even Caspar can’t catch his breath right away.

When his head clears, Linhardt comes into focus beneath him, and it’s the best present yet. He’s totally spent and blissful, a cyclone of hair and drool and—is that come? 

Linhardt smiles up at Caspar. There’s come in his nose.

Caspar laughs and wipes it away. Coming on Linhardt’s face is kind of a birthday present, too. 

“So, are you ready to go again?” Caspar asks, though he already knows the answer. “Or can I just keep it in while you nap?”

“If you must.” Linhardt’s sigh is comically exaggerated, but his eyes are already closed. Half-asleep, he murmurs, “Happy birthday.”

And when Caspar’s ready, when he’s wiped himself and the slumbering Linhardt clean to his satisfaction, he lies down as well. Linhardt’s soft cock slips out and he hums in his sleep. It’s so soothing that Caspar starts to doze off, too. He doesn’t usually take naps, but he earned it. And besides, it’s his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but this is Casphardt anon wishing Caspar a very happy birthday! I’ve been working on other projects but I can’t stay away from Casphardt kinkmeme fills for long! I’m still working on them and hope to share more soon.
> 
> My other Casphardt kinkmeme fills  
> [the rest can all fall apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110557) (first time)  
> [where do you get off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553393) (sex on a crowded train)  
> [run me 'til i can't go further](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346504) (size kink)  
> [intoxicated, flying high](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473587) (sweat kink)  
> [somebody once told me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458335) (jerking off while watching shrek)  
> [knocked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649873) (ass eating while playing video games)  
> [keep your chin up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811681) (deepthroating)  
> [gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863230) (Gremory Linhardt)  
> [can’t live without your love inside me now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079596) (fisting)  
> [no small feat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243759) (small dick and proud Caspar)  
> [getting better all the time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412094) (bad sex turned good)  
> [overdue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451880) (librarian kink)


End file.
